Brujo, sirviente y amante
by ARTHURIANA
Summary: SLASH "El había estado en la ceremonia, Arturo lo vio en primera fila y en un fugaz momento de desesperación sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese instante a Arturo le dieron ganas de fugarse donde fuese con él"


"Me duele la cabeza Gwen, estoy muy cansado" esto es lo que le había dicho Arturo a su esposa en la misma noche de bodas y allí estaban los dos tumbados en la cama nupcial, uno de espaldas al otro comportándose como dos extraños.

Arturo se sentía tan culpable, culpable por no contarle a Gwen sus verdaderos sentimientos por no contarle que en realidad no la queria, que se había casado con ella obligado por su padre únicamente para engendrar un heredero para Camelot, que su corazón y su alma pertenecían a otra persona… "Merlin…" "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?" pensó el príncipe.

El había estado en la ceremonia, Arturo lo vió en primera fila y en un fugaz momento de desesperación sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese instante a Arturo le dieron ganas de fugarse donde fuese con él, llevárselo a un lugar donde nadie les vigilara, donde él no tuviera deberes que atender, un lugar donde fuera realmente libre… pero bien sabía el príncipe que eso no era posible, el era el heredero al trono y no podía de ninguna manera dejar abandonado a su pueblo ni a su padre y todo esto le estaba destrozando lentamente por dentro…

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco, me vendrá bien para el dolor de cabeza-

-Bien- respodió débilmente Gwen.

Arturo salió al patio del castillo y sintió como el aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones, su camisa blanca ondeaba al viento de la noche y sus ojos azules resplandecían llorosos a la luz de las antorchas. Otra vez le vino a la mente la imagen de Merlin el día anterior, una imagen que se repetía a cada segundo en su cabeza…

_-Voy a casarme con Gwen- confesó Arturo inocentemente._

_-¿Qué?¿Porqué?¿Cuando decidisteis eso?¿Acaso vuestro padre os obliga?- Merlin tenía el rostro marcado por la preocupación y Arturo en ese momento no entendía nada, no entendía porque su amigo se preocupaba de esa manera, de todas formas no era tan mala idea casarse con Gwenivere aunque estaba siendo claramente obligado por su padre el chico sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contraer matrimonio por cuestiones políticas y que mejor que hacerlo con una buena chica como Gwen, además que le atraía físicamente ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y Merlin lo sabía, entonces "¿Porqué diablos se comporta de esta manera?" pensó el príncipe._

_-No podéis hacer eso Arturo_

_-¿Qué?¿Porqué?¿Porqué no puedo casarme con Gwenivere?_

_-¡Oh Dios! Eres tan idiota…_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-¡Nunca te enteras de nada ni incluso teniendo la verdad frente a tus narices!_

_-¿A qué te refieres Merlin? Ya me estás hartando… a ningún sirviente le permito que me hable de esta manera y no sé porque contigo lo hago, de verdad no lo sé…_

_Merlin entonces no pudo aguantar la presión, tanto tiempo ocultando la verdad, quería confesarlo todo y que fuera lo que fuese, asique sacó fuerzas de su interior, esas fuerzas que siempre le habían faltado cuando estaba frente a Arturo… pero esta vez ya no, ya le confesaría todo… impulsiva y desesperadamente le empujó contra la pared y acariciándole suavemente el rostro le confesó:_

_-Te quiero, siempre te he querido desde el primer momento que te conocí, no puedo vivir sin ti Arturo, tú eres mi mundo, eres todo lo que tengo- una lágrima se derramó por el rostro del mago y deseándolo más que cualquier cosa besó a Arturo, con una pasión que el príncipe jamás había sentido nunca con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado…_

_No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo…pero "Dios Santo…" Merlin besaba tan arrebatadoramente bien, Arturo no quería que ese momento acabara nunca… asique comenzó a besar al mago sujentándole posesivamente del cabello "Dios mio es tan hermoso" pensó el príncipe, Merlin tenía en esos momentos los labios hinchados por la fuerza con la que Arturo le estaba besando y sus ojos de una azul intenso le miraban llenos de admiración y deseo e inocencia. Esa mirada que a Arturo le estaba volviendo loco…_

_Ahora se estaba dando cuenta el príncipe de todo… en lo más profundo de su interior siempre había sentido algo por Merlin, por eso no podía ir sin él de cacería por eso lo hechaba en falta siempre cuando no estaba, por eso necesitaba que le contestara, que le llevara la contraria, que estuviera ahí en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, por eso lo necesitaba siempre a su lado._

_Entonces a Arturo le vino a la memoria la imagen de su padre, ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de esto? pensó el príncipe, un hombre besando a otro hombre… no lo podría comprender, le desterraría del reino y en cuanto a Merlin… Arturo no quería ni pensar el castigo que le aguardaría al joven mago si su padre los descubre besándose…_

_Con estos pensamientos Arturo se alejó de Merlin_

_-Esto… esto no está bien Merlin…_

_-Lo siento Sire yo…sólo quería que supierais mis sentimientos hacia vos, llevo ocultándolos demasiado tiempo pero ahora que ya lo sabeis todo aceptaré lo que decidais, sois libre de casaros con Gwen si es lo que realmente deseais y en cuanto a mí estoy listo para abandonar Camelot si fuera esa su decisión, no puedo aguantar más vivir así Arturo…- confesó Merlin mirándole fijamente a los ojos- lo mejor será que me marche lo más lejos posible de aquí para no volver a verle nunca._

_Con estas palabras el joven se marchó de la habitación del príncipe, dejándole completamente confundido…_

Arturo todavía se encontraba en el patio, se había quedado ensimismado en estos pensamientos cuando pasaron por su lado dos de los guardias de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches Sire

-Buensa noches- contestó.

Arturo entonces se encaminó hacia la habitación de Merlin, "necesito verlo, hablar con él, esta espera me está volviendo loco…"

Cuando llegó a la puerta acercó lentamente la cabeza para escuchar si Gaius o alguien se encontraba con él, al no escuchar nada Arturo irrumpió en el cuarto sin llamar ni siquiera a la puerta, Merlin se encontraba allí haciendo el equipaje para a la mañana siguiente marcharse definitivamente de Camelot.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?¿No deberíais pasar la noche de bodas con vuestra esposa?- escupió su sirviente con sonrisa sarcástica – seguro que ella os está esperando ansiosa…

-Claro que es lo que debería, pero no es lo que quiero

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quereis Arturo? Te dejé bien claro que si te casabas con Gwen yo me marchaba y tú… tú ya has elegido, elegistes casarte con Gwen y no entiendo que haces entonces en mis posentos a estas horas de la noche, no juegues así conmigo Arturo, no es justo…

-Shhh…-calló Arturo a Merlin con un movimiento de su dedo y comenzó a deshacer los cordones de su pantalón.

-No Arturo, no pienso ser ningún juguete con el que puedas divertirte cuando…

-Cállate Merlin ¡maldita sea!-dijo Arturo dejando los cordones a medio deshacer- necesitaba verte, estar contigo…sentir que lo que sucedió ayer fue real…

-Entonces ¿Por qué diablos te has casado con Gwen?No te entiendo Arturo…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Ya me había comprometido con ella y no se merecía que la dejara, ella ha sido tan buena conmigo…pero luego aprecistes tú ¡maldita sea!y ya no entiendo nada… y ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? estaba en la cama con mi esposa y no podía dejar de pensar en ti imbécil…no sé qué coño me has hecho…

Arturo volvió a posar sus manos sobre Merlin y el mago sintió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse más, estaba tan rematadamente guapo con la ropa nupcial y esta noche sería solo para él, el chico no podía creerlo…

-No pienso compartirte con nadie…

-Shhhh…estoy aquí ahora…

Entonces el príncipe comenzó a acariciar la erección del moreno por fuera del pantalón y Merlin sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, las fuerzas de cintura para abajo habían desaparecido, no podía pensar sólo podía sentir el tacto de Arturo cada vez más intenso… sujetó la mano del rubio y la introdujo dentro de sus pantalones

-Esto me gusta más-dijo Arturo sonriéndole

-Ahhhhhh… -gimió Merlin, en esos instantes miró al príncipe a los labios y no pudo resistir más las ganas de besarlo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron libres entre sus bocas.

-Oh Dios Arturo sigue porfavor…- suplicó Merlin más caliente que culpable

-Tranquilo… -susurró el rubio agarrándole la polla suavemente

-Muévela más fuerte joder…

El heredero al trono sonrió a su amante y comenzó a acelerar el movimiento

-No aguantaré mucho más…- dijo agarrándole al príncipe fuertemente del cabello, la imagen de Arturo..su Arturo…junto a él tocándole y besándole en su propia abitación esa noche al mago jamás se le borraría de la memoria… Se había imaginado tantas veces este momento en su cama tocándole, besándole, acariciándole e incluso haciéndole el amor, siempre se levantaba sudoroso y con su cuerpo ardiendo en deseos de que Arturo lo saciara, había pasado tantas noches pensando en él… y hoy en su día de bodas había dejado a su esposa para venir a él, sin duda lo quería y deseaba porque sus actos lo demostraban.

-Te quiero idiota…- diciendo esto Merlin se corrió en las manos del príncipe, sentía que las piernas no le respondían y Arturo se resistía a soltarle, estaba tan caliente que ya no sabía lo que hacía, lo único que quería era seguir tocando a su sirviente asique siguió moviendo su mano hasta que Merlin la sujetó.

-Ahora es mi turno

Y mordiéndose el labio empujó a Arturo contra la pared, comenzó a acariciar su camisa y el torso y músculos del príncipe a través de ella hasta que con un movimiento fuerte de sus manos la rasgó de arriba abajo.

Arturo se encontraba extasiado, había perdido noción de tiempo y espacio y lo único que deseaba desesperadamente era que Merlin le hiciera lo que quisiera.

El mago era consciente del estado de Arturo y aún así comenzó a besarle todo su torso desnudo lentamente desde el cuello por el pecho bajando hasta su erección entonces le susurró:

-Voy a hacer que sientas como nunca has sentido, voy a hacer que supliques mi nombre y que cada noche cuando estés con tu esposa vengas a mi habitación rogándome que te la chupe Arturo Pendragón…

Entonces Merlin se arrodilló ante su príncipe y comenzó a lamerle la polla por un lado y por otro haciendo a Arturo sentir que se encontraba en el mismo paraíso.

-Mmmmmmmmmm ¿quién coño te ha enseñado a hacer estas cosas?

Merlin notando como le temblaban las piernas al príncipe no esperó mas e introdujo su pene en su boca y comenzó a chupársela lentamente llevando a Arturo al pleno éxtasis de placer.

-Dios Santo Merlin… Merlin…

El rubio agarró la cabeza del mago y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo que debía seguir con sus caderas

-Así…

Merlin obedeció haciéndolo tal y como su príncipe le marcaba.

-Júrame que no tocarás a tu esposa…

-Lo juro…

-Júrame que no follarás con ella nunca…

-Te lo juro…

Arturo en ese momento le juraría a Merlin lo que quisiese, no podía pensar en sus palabras, solamente veía el rostro de su amante bajo su cintura lamiéndole su hombría con esos labios tan carnosos y sexys y esos ojos tan azules, el heredero al trono acarició a su sirviente sus suaves pómulos… realmente Merlin era tan hermoso…demasiado para Arturo…

-Ahhhhhh…..

El príncipe descargó todo su placer en la boca del chico sin avisar, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho Merlin se habría apartado y no quería eso, quería ver a Merlin así, exactamente como estaba, con su semen caliente cayendo por su boca, por esos labios carnosos suyos, esos labios que le hacían cosas que le volvían completamente loco.

Entonces en ese momento Arturo supo que íba a amar a Merlin por siempre y que jamás en su vida íba a alejarse de él, era su destino, los dos eran dos lados de una misma moneda.

* * *

><p>Rws?<p> 


End file.
